


three

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [5]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu figures it has to be now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three

**Author's Note:**

> warning: genderbend
> 
> don't read if you can't handle tego _she_

"Yuu, wait!"

The brunette girl in her white-rose dress turns around. Her curly hair bounces with the movement, and as she sees who was the one calling out for her, she immediately flashes a smile. Yuu's lips are wearing a faint color of red, topped with a glossy balm. Perfectly kissable, indeed.

"Massu!"

Her eyes grow bigger, with a tint of a sparkle in them. To see her friend in such a busy street, and that he called out her name, makes her incredibly happy. The smile on her face couldn't possibly become any bigger. 

"I want to tell you something." 

"Yes? Alright." 

Massu stares at her precisely, biting his lips. Now or never, he thinks, and steps forward. He grabs her arm tightly, pulling her closer to himself. Obviously surprised, Yuu lets out a gasp and supports herself with her hands on his chest. She frowns. Second after second passes, and slowly Yuu starts to feel uneasy being stared at like that. 

"I want you to be mine--"

Following his words, just a moment later, he presses his lips on hers. Massu wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a long kiss. At first she struggles, but then gives in and sighs into it pleasantly.


End file.
